50 Pictures to Save: Story 11
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: The Game Begins. Hope you like. Kagome related to Hikaru and Kaoru, mater of fact they are triplets. But what would happen if the boys got to interested in her love life? Find out in here.


**It's been a while. Sorry guys but I should get every story updated by this weekend.**

**Here is story 11. No one requested this I just really wanted to write it.**

Story 11: The Game begins

Kagome/Tamaki

Inuyasha/Ouran High School Host Club

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

Exciting her room that morning Kagome didn't expect her brothers to corner her.

"Good Morning Kagome" Hikaru said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hope you sleep well sister." Kaoru said wrapping an arm around her waist from the other side.

"Yes I sleep pretty good thanks." Kagome said smiling at her brothers.

"That's good because" Kaoru started

"We need to talk to you." Hikaru said as the both looked at their triplet.

Blinking Kagome nodded telling them to start talking.

"Why don't you just admit you like him...?" Kaoru started as they both rounded on her.

"Come on Kagome, you can do it this weekend at the ball." Hikaru said.

"But..." Kagome started to protest but her Hazily-Brown eyes widened at what they said next.

"No buts, you tell him or us will." the both said together.

"You wouldn't dare." Kagome challenged narrowing her eyes.

"Oh we will dearest sister-"Kaoru started.

"For what are triplets for" They finished together.

Kagome sighed, looks like she won't win this one.

"You get three tries to tell him." Hikaru said.

"But after that, we will tell him." Kaoru finished as they both grinned at her before walking towards the front to head to school.

Shaking her head Kagome started mumbling something about annoying brothers as she followed them to the car.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Try #1**

"Alright, you can tell him, just go in and pull him aside and tell him. You go girl." Kagome keep whispering to herself as she walked towards the club room before school.

As she opened the door she was happy to see he was in here, now she just had to tell him and get it over with.

"Good morning Kagome, What brings you here?" Kyoya asked as he appeared in front of her with his clipboard in his hands.

"Morning Kyoya I just need to…" Kagome started but got interrupted but Honey.

"Kago-Chan, Good morning!" Honey said while hugging the younger girl.

"Good morning Honey-Sempai. How are you?" Kagome asked smiling at him.

"I'm great; do you want to eat some cake with me?" He asked.

"Not right now Honey-Sempai, I have to…." She tried explain but was interrupted again by Kyoya.

"You never answered my Question Kagome, and where are your brothers. I thought you triplets were nerve alone." Kyoya asked her.

"But Kago-Chan, cake is so good!" Honey said.

"And what is it you needed to do?" Kyoya asked.

Looking around Kagome mentally screamed when she saw that the one person she wanted to talk to was leaving the room.

"NOOO!" but her cry fell on deaf ears.

Looking towards the door Kagome saw Hikaru and Kaoru holding up 2 fingers.

'Oh Kami!'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

**Try # 2**

Pacing in front of the classroom Kagome looked at the clock and growled.

'Only 2 more minutes.' She thought.

Her new plan was to wait in till he left his class and headed towards the club room. If she was lucky then he would be alone.

_**Bring! Bring! Bring!**_

At the sound of the bell Kagome whipped her head up to look at the class room as people left.

"Where is he?" Kagome said as she noticed he didn't leave.

"No! I know I got the write Classroom!" Kagome said.

Looking into the class room Kagome could only sigh and she saw her Brothers pass the door holding up 1 finger.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\/

**Try #3**

Leaving the class room Kagome almost gave up in till she saw him turning the corner.

Running Kagome turned the corner and tried to catch up with him only to crash into someone when she got close.

"Oh, Sorry Kagome-Kun….didn't see you there." A girl said as she and her friends blushed looking at one of the triplet host.

Even thought she was growling on the inside Kagome smiled at the girls.

"If you will excuse me ladies…" Kagome said while bowing slightly she walked around them and tried to find him. Only to sigh when she saw she had last him.

"That was your last try Kagome." Hikaru and Kaoru said as they appeared behind her.

"Now we are going to tell him." Hikaru said while they walked towards the club room.

It took her a few minutes to understand what they just told her and when she did, Kagome bolted down then Hall.

Upon getting to the club room Kagome ripped open the door and looked around.

'There they are.' She thought as she spotted her brothers.

"Hey Tamaki." Hikaru started.

"We need to tell you something." Kaoru started.

"Really, what is it?" Tamaki questioned.

"NOO!" Kagome yelled as she started running towards them.

"It's just that-"Kaoru started.

"Kagome….." Hikaru started but Kagome stopped him.

"I LIKE TAMAKI SOUH!" Kagome yelled gaining the attention of the entire host and the quest.

Looking towards the younger Female host Tamaki blushed before asking.

"It's that true?" He asked.

Kagome nodded before walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes I have licked for a while now." Kagome said, all the girls squealed.

Tamaki blushed cherry red before Passing out making all the host Sweat drop while Hikaru and Kaoru both high fived each other on a job well done.

_***Click* how funny.**_

~Sage…


End file.
